Deep in mind and soul
by Itherion
Summary: The first chapter was intended to be for The Narrator's challenge. But, I lost the notebook. This is a collection of poems in different character's POVs (KyoYuya)
1. Muramasa

Once you obtain a muramasa, your life

Can never return to what it once was.  
The call of the fight will always ring in your heart.Only five were made...  
For the ones with the strongest spirits in all time.

Note 1: the weilders of the muramasas are Kyo; Benitora; Sarutobi Sasuke; Sanada Yukimura; Migeria.  
Note 2: Hokuraku Shimon is the name of Benitora's muramasa? (yes)  
Note 3: Migeria's eyes look like the came directly off of Kyoshiro and Kyo... Blue and Red...

This is the first part of A Samurai Deeper writing collection. It was originally intended to be a submission fot The Narrator's challenge.

All were written while watching the anime.


	2. Call of the forest

The forest calls me.

I must return.

But if I do, I will miss everyone.

You, you need me, right?

Guess who's this about! (It's too easy)


	3. Facade

You saved me on that day.

On the day that Nobunga's plans happened...

I fell in love with you even though I didn't know at the time.

I've always been so cold to you since the day we met, right?

It was just a facade to keep the truth away from you.


	4. Promises

There are some promises that can't be kept.

I can not kill you now or ever.

I do not care if you stop your search for your brother's killer.

Since it's Kyoshiro... and I killed him.

But, I promised you that I would always protect you and, that's one that I will always keep along with my promise that I'll always love you.

Yuya I live for you, and only for you.


	5. Feelings

On that day, I almost lost you.

He stole your first kiss and nearly killed you.

I was... dare I say it?... Happy... that you are as strong-willed as you are...

I didn't lose you then...

Now, that I am my self again.

I will make you mine

These warm feelings soothe my soul.

I feel it from within you all of the time.


	6. Confusion

You, have always been there for me when I needed it...

You make me happy even though you try not to.

You've constantly saved me from death...

You're always confusing me...

I can feel it emanating from you... is it... love?

Do you love me as I love you?


	7. A sense of humor

"Hey! Little brat, are we lost?" Benitora asked

"Stop calling me a little brat!"

Benitora laughs "You are a little brat but, you're cooler than most little brats. Come on, it's time for dinner!"

"Arr!" He chases Benitora around, enraged.

Kyo laughs evilly and Yuya starts to laugh uncontrollably.

Hi! I'm Benitora! And I'm the next Shogun!

How can you be the next shogun?

Okay, okay my real name ain't Benitora...

Then what is it?

I am really known as Tokugawa Hidetada...

Oh? So, you're the ruler? Oh-so-great Benitora, the perverted master's disciple?

Note: This 'chapter' is basically a 'filler chapter'

This is a fanfiction – I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo

See: Non-profit


	8. Stay

The periphery of everything can not be forgotten.

No matter how much I used to want to get rid of you.

You stayed right here by my side throughout all of this.

Now, we travel together throughout the country healing and helping people. I never would have expected that I would be here with you...

My Yuya, will you stay by my side for eternity?...


	9. Acceptance

POST B (CH 2 OF POST)

Miss Yuya, my dear Yuya...

Why will you not accept me?

Oh, I see...

You and him...

Good luck, Kyo, you're going to need it.

'Hiro... I'll be there for you...

I was so stupid... I couldn't see what was right in front of me...


	10. Okuni

Hi, I'm Okuni! I'm ACTUALLY 74 years old... Ha! I have a pretty damn young-looking body!

Miegeria, you've been there for me... I thank you...

Hmm... Benitora I know who you REALLY are...

'Shiro, you are pretty stupid, aren't you? Were you dropped on the head when you were an infant?

Kyo... She is with you, right? Good luck then...

(Please excuse me if I do not spell Miegeria's name right...)


	11. Hurt

Kotaru, my friend

Why do you reject me?

It wasn't I who left you but, you who left me.

You hurt me on that day.

Why, why did you do that to me?


	12. Strength

You're my strength and I am your weakness.

As much as you anger me, you make me happy.

I guess that she is my strength, she sure the hell ain't my weakness.

I read this story from a foreign country. It was about a princess that always needs saved.

I guess that you are my princess or my... empress...

And you do make me happy.


	13. Weakness with a little extra

Lady Yuya, you are his weakness so, you must be erased from the books of history/world.

You will go away from this world.

He will become the strongest.

0o0o0o0oo0

He is still the strongest...

And his reaction was most... unenjoyable...

I told him that I had killed her and he nearly killed me.

She is... his strength...

0oo0oo000oooo

"Uncle Akira... Will you please tell me a story?"

"Okay, okay"

Akira started the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled the lands. He found two children in two different destroyed villages trying to fight off the monsters..." Akira paused.

"Kenyou. Those monsters were exceptionally strong and both of the boys were born from nobility. They were decent fighters and were known for their elemental powers Arija/Arika and Uratoh was their names, ice and fire were their games"

"zzz"


	14. Commit

Would you be able to commit to either Kyo or Kyoshiro if one or the other is defeated?

I don't know. But I do know that I care deeply for Kyo and Kyoshiro.

'Shiro is just a friend and Kyo... he is... my strength

But, if I lose either of them, I will be sad.

But, if I lose Kyo, I will lose my reason for living.

Note: I was being forced to watch a soap opera as I was writing this.

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
